Colette Brunel vs. Asuna Yuuki
The men have battled. Now the women come out to play. Colette Brunel vs. Asuna Yuuki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting Colette Brunel from Tales of Symphonia against Asuna from Sword Art Online. Description Tales of SAO round 2! This time, it's ladies night! Follow-up to Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito! Interlude Wiz: If you thought that women were nothing but damsels in distress, we're here to prove to you exactly why you're wrong. Boomstick: Women can be cute, hot, and badass at the same time! Like Colette Brunel, the Chosen of Regeneration-''' Wiz: And "Lightning Flash" Asuna Yuuki, the fastest SAO player around. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Colette Wiz: Colette Brunel was little more than a young schoolgirl when she received news that she was destined to be the Chosen of Regeneration: A person charged with the responsibility of restoring mana to the world. Boomstick: So Wiz, what is- oh wait, I remember. Isn't mana that energy that exists in all beings or somethin'? Wiz: That's exactly what it is, Boomstick. Sylvarant, the world Colette hails from, happened to be very short on mana. That's when Colette Brunel went on her Journey of Regeneration, and in the process turned into an angel. Unfortunately, regenerating the world was not as rosy and happy as what you'd expect. Boomstick: Yeah, because being an angel means- wait, did she just lose her senses... and her humanity? Wiz: Giving up humanlike characteristics is part of the angel transformation process. But if you think that Colette relies on her angel abilities, then you're dead wrong. Boomstick: Dead wrong? Look at her! She's so cute, she wouldn't harm a fly! Wiz: Maybe she wouldn't, but she could. Her weapons of choice are the chakram flying disks, which are sharp discs meant to be a mid-range weapon. They are typically thrown at the target's neck, but Colette also seems to try to use them as close-range weapons. I cannot stress how bad of an idea that is. Boomstick: What? It seems to work out well enough for her. Wiz: Ugh, do you even understand how this works?! Even with two discs, blocking an attack is difficult and the disks have such terrible range and mediocre power that you can't really use them as a close-range weapon! There's a reason they were designed for mid-range! Anyway, Colette fortunately has other ways of fighting. Boomstick: Yeah, otherwise she'd pretty much suck at this whole "fighting" thing. She's got "POW Hammer" and "Para Ball" to stun her opponents, "Holy Song" to boost her physical abilities, "Ring Whirlwind" and "Ray Satellite" in case she didn't feel like she was using those chakram-thingies enough, and "Angel Feathers" for damage. Huh, there's more to this cutie than I expected. Wiz: There's about to be even more, Boomstick. Within "Holy Song" is "Holy Judgment", which is several rays of light falling from the sky and judging the target, akin to its name. Boomstick: Great, do I have to change my religion AGAIN?! I told you, I'm a Madokaist! Wiz: Oh come on Boomstick that was so many episodes back! Anyway, while this is an extremely powerful technique, Colette has very little experience using it, and it can only be used through Holy Song, and even then there's a very low chance of it even working. Also that's not even adding in the fact that Colette has to charge up for a few seconds for that attack to even work. Boomstick: But don't think Colette is dead meat just yet! Don't forget: She's a freaking angel! She can take hits without feeling pain, effortlessly lift up the heaviest of objects, and she can fly indefinitely! Man, if her weapons didn't suck so much she'd be so OP. Wiz: Unfortunately for Colette, she's also very clumsy. Granted, almost anytime she has a klutzy moment in-game, it ends up working in her favor, but luck like that isn't a factor in Death Battle. Also, her battle clothing isn't very helpful to her as it's heavy and restrictive. Finally, remember that "super-strength" you were talking about, Boomstick? She actually has very little experience using it in battle. However, this is Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration we're talking about here, so don't underestimate her for a minute or else you may just end up eating a Holy Judgment. Colette: Um, um... die! Asuna Wiz: One day in the death trap known as Sword Art Online, Asuna Yuuki was playing solo when she met possibly the greatest player in the game - Kirito. Boomstick: The two teamed up for just one day against the boss before splitting up for about a year, then Kirito was just randomly derping around, and who did he meet up with? None other than Asuna. Wiz: It turned out that while Asuna wasn't quite at the same level as the Beater, she was still one of the greatest players in the game. While Kirito was stuck with the pathetic name of "Beater", Asuna gained the name "Lightning Flash". This was because she had the highest Speed in the entire game. Boomstick: She also makes an amazing chef. Seriously, Kirito would kill for one of her meals! Wiz: He'd do more than that, Boomstick. Asuna also joined the most prestigious guild in the entire game, the Knights of the Blood Oath. She might not have been the strongest in the game, but even Kirito admits that her speed is the highest he's ever seen. Boomstick: And since Kirito was able to create a sonic boom just by running, Asuna must be pretty damn fast. Wiz: That, and she makes an excellent swordswoman. She can run circles around a person and deliver constant blows with a sword, and even though she isn't very powerful she can deal a lot of damage. Boomstick: Asuna's also really smart! She plans all her battles from the beginning and even takes note of her enemies' strategies. That's one chick you DON'T want to mess with. Wiz: Unlike her husband, who wears very unconventional battle clothing, Asuna's battle clothing is very lightweight yet it also does a good job of covering what's important. Boomstick: Like her bo-''' Wiz: And she can move around freely in it, so dodging attacks or confusing opponents with speed is hardly an issue. Between her speed and skill, Asuna is a very tricky opponent. '''Boomstick: Yeah, until she takes a hit. Girl's frailer than a petrified twig made of glass! Wiz: This is true. Because of Asuna's speed-oriented battle style, she doesn't have much in the way of defense. However, this is usually hardly an issue because she dodges attacks like nobody's business. Boomstick: You take your eyes off of her, she's gone. She's Lightning Flash! Asuna: I'm not going to die, because I'm the one who's going to protect you. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 It had been several months since Asuna Yuuki's in-game husband, Kirito, had been killed at the hands of fellow dual-wielder Lloyd Irving. Although Asuna had promised Kirito that she would kill herself if he were to die, she couldn't help feeling that there was still one thing she needed to do: Avenge his death. However, ever since Lloyd's victory, he had become an "orange" player, so he wasn't seen around as often as he once was. But then Asuna had an even better idea: She would make Lloyd feel the same pain she did, by killing his loved one - Colette Brunel. Colette was almost always seen in the town, usually socializing with others and giving nicknames to dogs. Asuna knew that she would likely be there. Sure enough, she went into town and found Colette petting a dog and even talking to it. "Colette!" shouted Asuna, pointing her sword at the angel. "Your boyfriend killed my husband!" The Chosen of Regeneration tilted her head in confusion. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure Lloyd had a perfectly good reason to do so." "There is no good reason for murder!" Asuna yelled. "For that, you must die." Colette drew her Chakram discs. "Well, if you insist." FIGHT! Asuna rushed towards Colette, sword drawn. She aimed to stab Colette, but she barely dodged "Lightning Flash"'s attack. Colette swung her right Chakram at Asuna, and she dodged that easily. "Really? Chakram discs? That's your weapon?" Asuna mocked Colette. "They seem to work alright for me." Colette gently replied. "Well let's see how they do against THIS!" Asuna furiously swung her sword at Colette, but she didn't seem to be taking much damage from the swings. "Pow Hammer!" Colette called. Out of nowhere, a red squeaky hammer landed on Asuna's head. "What the hell?" asked Asuna, rubbing the spot where the hammer had hit her. It didn't really hurt her that much, it was just random. "You... don't know how to fight, do you? Huh, I almost feel bad about having to kill you. Almost." Asuna slashed at Colette again, knocking her back a few feet. Part of Colette's jacket had been torn and blood was being drawn. Colette held her wound tightly. "I won't let a little wound stop me." Colette announced. She drew her wings, then flew up into the air. "Her wings... they don't look like fairy wings..." Asuna mumbled to herself. She similarly extended her wings and flew up with Colette. Asuna, being the faster flier, slashed at Colette several times without getting hit. Then Colette perfectly timed a Chakram throw, hitting her wing and knocking her down into the ground. Asuna landed into the ground. Her clothes were now getting dirty and they had taken considerable damage. Colette was much stronger than she looked. "Angel Feathers!" called Colette. Purple rings of angelic light flew down toward Asuna, who quickly got up and dodged them all. Asuna smirked at Colette. "Is that the best you've got?" She jumped up onto a few buildings and struck at Colette, knocking her to the ground as well. Asuna jumped down to catch up with her, when- "Holy Song!" A bright white light radiated from Colette's position, and suddenly she was glowing intensely. She flew towards Asuna and swung her discs at her a few times, which Asuna blocked or dodged every time. Colette was getting faster. Asuna and Colette both jumped back, and then Colette threw her discs at Asuna. Asuna dodged the first one, but the second grazed her side and drew blood. While "Lightning Flash" was clearly in pain, she grinned when she realized that Colette was now without her weapons. "You fool! Now you shall perish!" Asuna swung her sword at Colette, which pierced her jacket once more and managed to leave a large wound on her midsection. Colette grabbed Asuna's arm and then (seemingly) effortlessly threw her into a nearby building. Asuna got up and gritted her teeth, a bit frustrated that she hadn't yet defeated the angel. "She's stronger than she looks..." Just as Asuna began another offensive towards Colette, she heard words which she thought would be the end of her. "Holy Judgment!" Colette shouted. Large rays of white light fell down from the sky, and Asuna dodged a few rays - before getting hit by one. Asuna felt the energy racing through her body madly, then the light disappeared. Asuna emerged without a scratch. "Wh-what?" Colette asked with confusion. "B-but how did you survive that?" Asuna grinned at Colette, then raised her sword. "I don't know, but I'm certainly not questioning it!" Asuna swung her sword at Colette a few more times, and Colette blocked using the Chakram discs which she managed to retrieve. Colette threw a disc at Asuna, which hit her sword and circled around it several times. The disc slashed Asuna across the forehead, drawing some more blood. "You little-" Asuna angrily rushed towards Colette, then stabbed her clean through the stomach. Colette let out a faint scream as she spit out blood from her mouth, and then Asuna withdrew her sword. Colette fell down to the ground, lifeless and in a pool of blood. "I... did it..." Asuna victoriously said to herself. "I killed her! I've avenged you... Kirito..." The green arrow above Asuna turned orange, and she walked off in victory. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well, rest in peace you sweet angel. Man, that's actually kinda sad if you think about it. Wiz: While Colette holds huge advantages in terms of power, durability, and arsenal, remember that Asuna has the speed to counteract all this. Colette's power is mitigated by her lack of real experience using it in battle, and her durability isn't exactly the greatest thing going for her. Even her trump card, Holy Judgment, was ineffective because it doesn't work on good people like Asuna. Boomstick: Also, Colette is pretty much slow as shit! She could boost her speed with Holy Song, but even then Asuna's still faster! Wiz: Finally, the Chakram discs make horrible close-range weapons, as opposed to Asuna's sword which is a lot more practical. Boomstick: Colette's looking a little bit im-pale there. Wiz: The winner is Asuna. Trivia *This is ParaGoomba348's first battle where a combatant had previously made a cameo or was mentioned in a previous battle, in this case Asuna Yuuki from Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito. Who would you be rooting for? Colette Asuna Did you agree with the outcome of this fight? Yes No Don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Tales of Symphonia vs. Sword Art Online' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015